User talk:Robin Patterson
Hi Robin. Great to see you over here. I wish you luck in getting this wiki off the ground. It hasn't seen very much activity yet, but I'm sure it has a lot of potential. Angela (talk) 02:33, 23 May 2005 (UTC) Hi Robin, thanks for the comment about my work. I have finished the character page but there may be people who i have missed out. I tried promoting the site over at Star Wars Wikicity, and I see that Angela and Firebird have joined us in our work. --Darth Mantus 14:57, 24 May 2005 (UTC) Tolkien Wikicity I just looked over at the Tolkien Wikicity and it seems as though we are just going to be doing the same things as their doing over there. Before i write any more pages I must ask: Is this wikicity just to do with the LOTR films? or is it similar in most ways to the Tolkien Wikicity? --Darth Mantus 12:35, 25 May 2005 (UTC) Logo Thanks for your comment. Do you know how to save the image with no background, and just a transparent background than the white that currently surrounds it? --GandalfTheBlack 07:12, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) EnWP template Hello. I have put instructions in Template talk:EnWP. Let me know if you have any further questions. -- JamesTeterenko 04:08, 19 Jul 2005 (UTC) De-fragmentation (Warning: This seems unrelated to you at first, please read all the way through) Well, I started a Dungeons and Dragons wiki since I loved the game, and then found my way to the soon-to-be-released Dungeons and Dragons Online, and ended up creating a sub-wiki for that, then tried to register a domain for it and found another person had had the same idea and had started one, but it had no content, so we combined, and he said he was also starting a middle-earth online wiki and had registered meowiki and mewiki domains, then I had the thought that me was better suited to a Middle Earth wiki than a Middle Earth Online wiki, so I though: What the heck, we already have 4 wikis, another couldn't hurt - then I decided to register lotrwiki.com too, and found that it was taken. The site that *was* there was totally dead and unused, but a link to here was prominently there; then when I got here I saw the note above about another tolkien wiki, and had the same though I had had earlier with ddowiki.com and ddowiki.net - there is too much fragmentation in the wiki commuity. I don't believe, as wikipedians seem to, that all content in the world should be on wikipedia and there should be no other wikis, but I do think multiple wikis on very similar topics is rather redundant. So, I propose merging LOTRwiki into the EnterWiki network - you would still be yourselves, same admins, just on our dedicated server (that doesn't support advertising on a wiki) and with out CSS (dark instead of light). There is no point in having multiple wikis trying to suck up eachother's resources when they could instead work together, right? I am willing to negotiate greatly, I just want the best for the wiki community and especially users looking for information. -- ℑilver§ℑide 09:02, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC) :This is the new enterwiki network admin wondering whether you ever say silver's post... Peerless (66.58.239.135) @ }12:03, 25 February 2006 (UTC){ ::I read silver's post. If he or she wants to persuade w:Wikicities management that some sort of merger is a good idea I won't stand in their way. This wiki is flourishing without any recent promotion by me. Robin Patterson 02:48, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :::If anything, they should be merged here. http://en.lotrowiki.ws/w/Lord_of_the_Rings - one sentence on Lord of the Rings (is that the right place?) Gimli 14:14, 3 March 2006 (UTC) create new pages ok I will try to keep that in mind. I think I can see how to change the create new pages thing, which you may be able to do because you're an admin here - this text is copied from meta here : Gimli 00:19, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) NOTE:You will need to be logged in with Sysop privileges First you need to go to the "special pages" link. Then click on "All system messages". Find and click on "nogomatch". click on "Edit this page". now the magic happens! replace the existing text with the following: No page with that title exists You can create an article with this title Please search Wikipedia before creating an article to avoid duplicating an existing one, which may have a different name or spelling. Save and that's it! NOTE:if you try to preview or just view this page by itself it will not look right. After saving try searching for something random. you will get the "No page with the title exists - you can create an article with this title" text and link! hooray! Awesome! Thanks for doing that, its much better! Gimli 23:30, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Its strange, it was working before, but now it isnt. It brings up the text: " You can create an article with this title" Gimli 11:27, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Barnstar (thought this might be a cool idea, stole from wikipedia) Gimli 03:20, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Yes its probably good to have barnstars at any wiki, I should try and put a middle earth image on it though, maybe a quenya letter or something to make it unique for here Gimli 08:10, 24 March 2006 (UTC) admin Hi Robin, have you considered Duke Starhopper's request for admin? I think he would make a good admin here Gimli 12:18, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :I appreciate the support, Gimli. For that matter, I think he should be an admin as well. He does a lot of hard work and creates a lot of articles. (If Gimli is a she, I appologize) Duke Starhopper 20:54, 3 May 2006 (UTC) Question First off, thanks for the adminship. I won't let you down. Secondly (and my question) what is the difference between a Bureaucrat and a sysop? Duke Starhopper 22:46, 8 May 2006 (UTC) Need Help from an Admin Hey, great job on this wiki, it is coming along very nicely. I hate to bother you with something so trivial, but an anon is vandalizing the Gandalf article, maybe you or another admin could lock the page or something? --Quidon88 14:04, 17 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the note You left me on on Travel I agree with you that there is some overlap between cities and travel. I would like to minimize that and over time perhaps merge the two efforts, but for now, I think that a pet lover would like to see all travel options for people with pets, as an example. Travel is one piece of each city guide, but travel itself is a huge topic with lots of sub-groups, so I am hoping there is room for both to live happily. Any suggestions or advice is really appreciated! --Gil 01:22, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Re: Lord of the Rings No problem. :) As for IE6, well, let's say it not problem free. :P G.He(Talk!) 00:27, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Template Here's a template that you could use on your user page.-- 12:40, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Moved I was wondering IF I requested a LOTR Fanon site, would anyone here actually edit on it. Just thought I would ask. Darthraul 00:30, 1 April 2007 (UTC)Darthraul EMERGENCY!! Block this user LOTRsuckscock , Look what the ba****d did special:contributions/ LOTRsuckscock!!!!!!!! The Evil O'malley 21:59, 3 September 2007 (UTC) New Tool I thought I would let you know of a new tool that the admins should check from time to time - -- 21:55, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :"No such special page" now. Robin Patterson 02:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Merge Vote A Merge has been suggested for this wiki and the Tolkien Gateway; the precise details have not yet been agreed upon. Therefore would you care to vote, if so would you mind registering your intention here.-- 09:59, 24 May 2008 (UTC) New Bot I'm working on creating a new bot to work on changing some categories. I have created a new account for the bot to use but since I don't have Bureaucrats access I can't change it's permission level to be Bot. The new account is User:Razor77 Bot, thanks for you help. - Razor77 16:22, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Never mind. I just read over some thing and found that I need to contact a Helper. Sorry to bother you - Razor77 16:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) FA articles I am a longtime contributor to many different wikis and am always happy to find a new one that I can work on. I also like to help jump start various pages that are important to a wiki but are frequently overlooked and neglected. One that I can see might need some improvement is that related to Featured Articles. It is always good to have a new article of good quality on the main page and I was wondering if you or any of the other administrators would be interested in giving me a hand with creating a process that will allow new articles to be chosen daily. I really don't want to sound arrogant and pompous or anything like that here, I am just interested in improving the quality of the wiki. Anyway, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 01:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I do see your point on the matter. I have seen such a system on other wikias but they are the more heavily trafficked ones. The main thing would be getting the ball rolling and making sure that other users besides just the admins nominate and vote on the articles. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 00:02, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Custom skin Hi Robin. I tried contacting DarkLantern last week (since he's the most recent active admin), but he's chosen to not reply to me, so I'm messaging you because you're a bureaucrat. We at Wikia would like to give the LOTR wiki a visual upgrade in the form of a custom skin. I recently designed several skin templates, and I think any of the ones listed below would make a good skin, or at least a good starting point. *red *blue *orange *gray Any of the colors can tweaked (main background, sidebar widgets, article area, etc) so take a look at them and leave a message on my talk page when you get a chance. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skins 1, 2, 3, 4 Holy delayed reply, Batman! Yeah that was from way back in January - custom skins for Monaco. Doesn't apply now, but doesn't matter. The will allow admins to easily make nice looking custom skins with the 'New Look'. JoePlay (talk) 01:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Requests A helpful user who is very quick at informing me of vandalism and undoing it here when I am not here, I believe has earned the right to rollback privileges and as you have bureaucrat rights you might grant it. Is that possible to be done? I tried to contact User:KingAragorn about it but there was no reply.--DarkLantern 18:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ? Thank you for those rights but I didn't see my change of User's status in the User rights log, and there is no evidence that I am a bureaucrat yet. Am I missing something?--DarkLantern 14:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Request for vote on article merges I was wondering if you would kindly give your votes on the current articles for merging. Thank you.--DarkLantern 22:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) On Browse category idea & other ideas I agree with you. You can just go ahead and do it if you want. Could you give thought to the current LOTR:Articles for deletion and Forum:Articles to be merged? There is also a debate, which I started regarding the standardization of place names here and whether they should be the most popular and well known names or the Elvish names. :I've commented on the latest merger proposal. I don't generally support deletions on a growing wiki but I seldom object. If you tell me where to find "standardization of place names here and whether they should be the most popular and well known names or the Elvish names" I'll look at it; I couldn't find it in a comprehensive search. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::See: Forum:Naming standards for further discussion.--DarkLantern 08:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry if I misunderstood you on the matter regarding the Forum:Naming standards. I hope you'll continue to participate in it. What do you think of my view on Category talk:Places.--DarkLantern 03:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Category redirect problem Excuse me, I seem to be having a problem with redirecting a category see the following: Category:Non-canonical Villians and Category:Non-canonical Villains. I placed the redirect template on Non-canonical Villians but why then didn't the articles carry over to the new category? I ask you because in the past you were involved with template. Thanks for any help you can give.--DarkLantern 02:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Categories don't redirect automatically. Replied in more detail on DL's talk page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) New films Hi Robin, My name is Peter and I'm the Programming Manager at Wikia. I'm a HUGE lotr fan and this wiki and can't wait for the new Hobbit films. I wanted to posit a few ideas for you and your team with regards to promoting An Unexpected Journey. We'd love to do something fun for the community on the wiki, whether it be secure interviews with actors, some sort of contest with prizes, social media promotions, etc. etc. I'm hoping to start a dialogue with you and your community as far as the ideas you might like, might like less, might want to suggest... Feel free to contact me anytime on my user page. Thanks.... User:Bchwood Userpage editing I’m sure you had good intentions in editing that User's page but editing peoples' user pages is something that should not be done here, as it is their Userpage unless there is some special reasons see here for example: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rain_Thalo#User_infobox_problem or because it has been vandalized. I ask that you please respect that.--DarkLantern 03:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :In my personal case, I think it's fine. You made it better, especially since I didn't even know how to link to the category without your page popping up in the category. Thanks, mate.--Nognix 12:21, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I saw you profile on another wiki... I saw your profile on anther wiki, Living Dinopedia Wiki. If you think you can help, please do. Requests Any interest in participating in Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal (need more attention), opinions on LOTR:Articles for deletion, and opinions on Forum:Articles to be merged. It might be nice of you to look in from time to time unless you already do. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 04:44, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :What part did I delete? I ended up agreeing with your proposal that Copying from Wikipedia was a good start to article but I still believe never-the-less that people should still reword and rewrite it IN their OWN words in the end. Help me understand then!--DarkLantern (talk) 04:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC)